A moment's kindnesss
by Corrupt Innocence
Summary: A little girl who's father died defeating sin. A little boy who took the time to care. Future Yunalai implied. Complete.


The early evening sun shined down on what could possibly be Spira's Jewel, the City of Bevelle. The city stretched between Lake Macalania and the Calm Lands, with It's ruby red towers spiralling up towards the sky. Today, all over the city with It's majestic gardens and waterfalls, singing could be heard for Sin had been vanquished early that morning. Spira was free again. Not a single soul was left in their houses. Everyone was out in the street celebrating and dancing with their friends. Balloons and kites littered the sky, and soon the sky would darken, to be lighted again with hundreds of fireworks. Yes, today was a day that everyone would rejoice.

Yet there was one little girl that didn't dance or sing or even smile. She sat on a bench, in a little garden that overlooked the city, clutching a little Moogle plushie that's antennae was on the verge of rolling away. She was a short little sprite, with short brown hair, a curious blue beaded earring that looked just a bit too big for her head and she wore a white cotton dress with big yellow Chocobo prints on it and little black boots. She had a bright yellow cardigan tied crumpled up next to her. Every couple of seconds she would sniffle and wipe at her large mismatched eyes. But there was no one there to comfort her. Her mother had been dead for a few years and her father had died just that very morning.

Yuna felt a little bit bad that she was out in the city by herself. She'd just grabbed a cardigan like she was taught and slipped out the front door when the neighbour wasn't looking. Her mother and father had always made sure that she was never unattended when she was outside. It was an awfully big city for such a little girl. She looked around, clutching her Moogle tightly to her chest. There were so many people.... She'd never seen so many people before... It was the exact moment Yuna realised she didn't know where she was. She was lost. She'd been lost a few times before, like when her mother took her shopping one day and she managed to get herself lost behind a fruit stand, but this was different. This time her mother and father weren't going to appear from behind a crowd of people and scoop her up, telling her that everything was ok. Her eyes welled up and her lips trembled. Yuna started to cry.

Perhaps the people of the Bevelle didn't notice her sobs amid the celebrations or perhaps they didn't care, but Yuna cried for a whole five minutes before someone took the time to do anything about it. There was a scuffling noise behind her and suddenly a young boy's torso and head appeared from over the back of the bench.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his brown eyes welling up, even though he didn't know why he should be sad.

Yuna jumped and sniffled noisily.

"I'm lost." She said in a small voice.

The little boy scrambled over the back of the bench and flopped down ungraciously beside. His eyebrows wrinkled up and he chewed his lip in concentration, searching for a solution. Then he smiled.

"I'll help you find your Mummy and Daddy!" he said brightly, clapping his hands together.

Yuna began to cry again, hugging the Moogle.

"I, I, I don't have a Mummy or a Daddy any more. Th, They went to the F, Far,p,plane.."

The little boy's face fell. He didn't know what the Farplane was or why people went there, but he knew that they didn't come back. He suddenly felt really bad for his new playmate and he wanted to stop her from crying.

He jumped off the bench and waved his arms around.

"I'll be back in one minute!" he promised solemnly, before running off.

He was true to his word and returned shortly. He ran up to Yuna and presented her with a small plastic cup of ice cream and sprinkles. Then with a flourish he gave her a hastily picked daisy that he'd managed to snaffle from someone's pot plant without her seeing. Her face lit up and she stopped crying.

"Wow! Ice cream!" she exclaimed happily.

The boy nodded.

"It cost me 15 gil!" he said proudly.

"Thankyou!" Yuna said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mwah!"

He blushed and giggled.

"That's ok!"

They sat for about 15 minutes in silence, sharing the Ice cream so they didn't spoil their dinners. The brown-eyed little boy put the spoon and empty cup into a bin and ran back to Yuna. It was nearly dark. He took her wrist.

"C'mon lets go see the fireworks!!!" He said enthusiastically, giving her the cardigan, which she pulled on.

"Okay! Let's go!"

He took her hand and they ran together to the other side of the park and stood on the bridge that crossed over a huge ornamental water feature that plummeted metres below to the city. Yuna held on tightly to the bridge and the boy's hand as she looked down.

"Wooow..."

If that wasn't amazing enough, the fireworks began.

The two children stood there, hand in hand for half an hour, fully absorbed.

When the fireworks ended, two figures came out of the shadows. They were the boy's parents who had watchfully trailed him with loving eyes for the afternoon.

"Come now! It's time to go home dear!" They said taking his hand. He dropped Yuna's hand and yelled back to her as his parents dragged him away.

"Bye! I hope you feel better! Come play with me tomorrow, okay?"

Yuna jumped up and down and waved frantically.

"Okay! Hey, what's your name?" But they had disappeared into the crowd.

Suddenly Yuna felt alone all over again. She held the little flower tightly in her fist and realised she'd left her Moogle behind. She was standing on the bridge in tears when Kimahri Ronso found her. That night he took her to Besaid, despite her protests at leaving her home.

The late afternoon sun shined down on what could possibly be Spira's Jewel, the City of Bevelle. The city stretched between Lake Macalania and the Calm Lands, with It's ruby red towers spiralling up towards the sky. Today, all over the city with It's majestic gardens and waterfalls, singing could still be heard for Sin had been vanquished the day before... Spira was free again. Some people were back indoors. Quite a few parents and children were in the street celebrating and dancing with their friends. Every now and again a balloon would float past, and soon the sky would darken, to be lighted again with hundreds of stars. Yes, today was a day that everyone was smiling.

Yet there was one little boy that didn't dance or sing or even smile. He sat on a bench, in a little garden that overlooked the city, clutching a little Moogle plushie that's antennae was on the verge of rolling away. He wore a green shirt, blue headband and black pants. The sun shone off his silvery hair and every few moments he would sniffle and wipe at his large brown eyes. With a sad look that spoke volumes, his mother went and scooped him and the Moogle up in her arms.

"She didn't come..." He said wistfully to his parent.

"It's okay Baralai... You'll see her again some day..."

They walked off into the crowd.


End file.
